


Everything Goes Away

by TheForgottenSuperhero



Series: Niam Oneshots [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coming of Age, M/M, Sad, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForgottenSuperhero/pseuds/TheForgottenSuperhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you grow up with someone from a very young age you learn their quirks, their dreams and aspirations. You become apart of each other and you think no matter what you’ll always be together. That’s what Liam thought about Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Goes Away

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on the lyrics of Always Gold by Radical Face for the full effect I suggest listening to it.

When you grow up with someone from a very young age you learn their quirks, their dreams and aspirations. You become apart of each other and you think no matter what you’ll always be together. That’s what Liam thought about Niall, they were brothers to each other. Would always face the world head on, together. Their parents always thought it was funny because they had been opposites at birth, Liam was steady and smart, his parents never worried about him because he could take care of himself, he had everything planned out and he liked that. Niall had always been sort of crooked, his teachers told him he was too wayward in class and one said he would never amount to anything. Liam hated that teacher from then on because that’s what best friends do. He never thought about how they were so opposite because they’d always just completed each other. Liam always thought being so close growing up was why it hurt when the day after graduation Niall had left.

He’d always wanted to travel and he left Liam in the dust to do so. Liam realized then, everything goes away. Niall, who he’d thought would never leave his side had gone away, so everything goes away. Liam had spent the night before Niall left with him. He’d said he was restless, talking about a future he swore he knew. He said they’d go all around the world, see everything they could. He’d been there with Niall that night and when he woke up the blonde was gone without a trace. He was also there three months later when Niall showed up at his new flats door beat up and tired and Liam just stepped aside and let him in. He didn’t trust Niall being there though because he knew now, everything goes away, goes away from Liam. But he would be here though, in their home town. He would be here until they buried his bones in the ground.

They talked and Liam said he’d never left their town. Niall said he never went to New York like he wanted to, he hadn’t even gone across the sea. Niall talked about how ashamed he was, to have failed and be back right where he had started, he thought he was a failure, Liam didn’t agree, he was content in their hometown living his safe life, he was happy. Niall broke down and started screaming and crying and said it was because of Liam, he couldn’t go because he couldn’t leave Liam behind and it was his fault, for becoming a part of him. A part of him he couldn’t leave without. He yelled until he collapsed on the ground and Liam wrapped his arms around him and said it was okay, that when Niall had no one else left to blame, he could blame Liam.

It was then they realized, it was not a brotherly bond that had kept them close, it was something else, a different love. Liam was in love with Niall and Niall was in love with Liam. They had accepted this and after a week Niall asked Liam to come with him to travel, Liam asked him to stay and live here with him, both declined. They kissed and said goodbye. Years down the road Liam realized there had been holes in Niall, the kind of holes that would have only grown if he stayed behind with Liam, he couldn’t have mended those holes. The day Niall left, the last time, he’d asked if everything goes away, Liam told him the truth: yeah, everything goes away. He didn’t know where Niall was these days, hopefully somewhere extravagant, living the life he’d always wanted. Liam only got one e-mail, two months after he’d left, Niall had been in Italy then, he’d asked Liam one last time to come meet him in Venice, so they could travel together. Liam wrote back, he told Niall that he would be here forever, and to call if he was around. He never got a reply.


End file.
